World Fusion
by Darkness Wizard
Summary: When their worlds get torn up there are only two heroes who will stand up and save the world and banish the great evil. Open for suggestions. NO PAIRINGS. Contains one OC
1. Prequel: Mario's Story

**Prequel Mario's story**

**At Peach Castle**

"Master Mario, I demand that you rescue the princess immediatly!", Toadsworth exclaimed. Mario knew what happened already due to the fact that it happened always at the same time: Princess Peach was kidnapped again by Bowser. Mario gave Toadsworth a look and called Luigi. "What's wrong bro.?" Mario explained that the princess was kidnapped again by Bowser and that they were going to rescue her. "Alright bro. I'm coming with you we're the Super Mario Bros. after all. Maybe we should go to the item shop first?" Mario nodded. "Let's-a-go!"

**At the item shop**

"Alright so that are 999 Super Mushrooms, 400 Fire Flowers, 500 Empty Koopa Shells, and 99 1-ups, anything else I can get for you?" "No that is everything, thanks" said Luigi. Mario nodded. "Don't forget there are much more power-ups that are rare, you can sell them or use them. "Your coin bill comes to 500 coins." Mario paid and walked out of the shop, ready for a new adventure.

**Fourth Wall**

We will now cut to commercial break

'YOU WILL NEVER GET COLD AGAIN WITH FIREBARS LAVA POOLS, NOW WITH PODOBOOS', Firebar is not responsible for any harm caused by the fire. Keep away from valuable body parts. (With valuable we mean all body parts.)

'Are you a Goomba who has been stomped? Get never stomped again with the spiked helmet, which can be bought at Koopatrols totally not left-overs store.', any harm feeled is completely fictional and is certainly not the rust clomping on your head.

'Visit Bowser Castle today to get a lifetime of energy, we will let you know how it's to be a prisoner, show you the laundry rooms of the Koopa's and much more.', certain injuries and near-to-death experiences may occur, Koopa Troop not responsible. Now free for plumbers and pink wearing princesses.

After these totally good advertisments which were put here by our sponsors and definetly not some shoddy way to avoid writing some boring parts we go back to Mario and Luigi.

**In Bowser Castle**

"Now then minions, are we ready to attack Peach Castle and take Princess Peach?" "Yeah!" "The Koopa Clan has suffered setbacks but this time we won-" Bowser was interrupted by a swift kick to the head. When Bowser looked he saw Mario looking awfully smug at him. "Mario, you are too early we didn't even att-, wait a second how did you get in here?" Luigi exclaimed: "Well considering the front door was open we could just walk in,but that's not important right now, release the Princess!" Bowser stomped his foot on the floor "Koopa's..." he asked, "Yes…" "WHEN YOU ARE THE LAST ONE TO BARGE IN HERE CLOSE THE (censored) DOOR! As for you Mario it's Showtime!"

**Battle: Bowser**

Bowser attacks!

Bowser HP:10 Mario HP: 50

"HEY YOU THAT'S UNFAIR, YEAH I MEAN YOU WRITER" What is Bowser talking about?

It's Mario's turn

Jump (2 damage, hits random)

Hammer (6 damage)

Mario stomps Bowser four times

Bowser shrieked in pain.

Bowser HP: 2

"There is he…"

**Battle Ends, Bowser Castle**

Both Bowser and Mario stopped fighting and Luigi looked up to see who just appeared. It was a figure who was shrouded in long robes and wore an huge hat, his face was hidden but two red glowing eyes were clearly visible. The only other thing that was visible were his hands, which were covered in black gloves. "Yesssssss King Bowssssser we need you..." Bowser was completely in schock. Not because of what the creature just said but what appeared next to him, a cage with Princess Peach in it. "Hey you kidnapping the princess is my job!" "Ssssssure it is, but I wil kidnap you asssssss well!" Behind the creature an huge vortex opened, beginning to suck everything that was standing around it, which unfortunately happened to be Mario, Luigi, Bowser and most of the Koopa Troop. Mario taught that he should save his brother who was falling in at high speed when he heard the creature wisper to him: "You will pay for that day. Yesssss you will pay..." Then he felt unconscious.

**Conclusion and next time on World Teared**

**It would seem that with a new villian arising Mario has fallen at last to the hands, but where did the vortex go to? Who is the creature who likes to use sssss? Find out sooner or later in World Fused! _Next time: Even Sonics world isn't safe anymore..._**


	2. Prequel: Sonic's Story

**At Eggmans base**

Sonic was standing on the opposite side of Eggman, the evil doctor was planning to attack him with one of his missiles but Sonic dodged it and kicked Eggmans robot at the same time. The fact that a kick wouldn't do much against the robot if it was at full health, should be a problem for Sonic, if it weren't the point that Sonic already demolished most parts of the robot. "What's happening? No. NO. NO!" Eggman exclaimed when most parts of the mech started to glow and explode. "When will you finally give up Eggman? You know you can't win from me!" "I will never give up it's a rule of villiany". "Really?" "Yes"

**Somewhere else**

"Subject found. Enemy found. Begin aquiring and destroying now." The following words were exclaimed by blue spiked robot whom beared a striking resemblance to Sonic. Then out of nowhere the same robed figure that attacked Mario and Bowser rushed to the robot. "I have teleported them..." "Mission accompliced?" "Yesssssss..." "Completed. You may return to the base." With that said the robot opened a smiliar vortex and the robed figure jumped into it. "Now for the aquiring!"

**At Eggmans base**

Eggman was losing and he knew it. Especially when Sonic came after him while he was escaping. Sonic had decided to finish Eggman off once and for all. The last thing both expected was Turbo Mecha Sonic blasting down the walls and coming after them. "What!" exclaimed both. Eggman muttered something incoherently under his breath while Sonic exclaimed "Turbo Mecha Sonic? I tought we took care of you once and for all!" "Correct. But this time I have to deal with something else first... You will be killed now!" After saying this the robot created another much huger vortex which began sucking in most people of Sonics world. Sonic could only watch as his friends one by one fell inside. Sonic himself held onto Eggmans mech, but he knew it would be going to malfunction. As soon as he tought that he noticed a piece of the factory coming at him at full speed. It hit him full on the head. Sonic fell in the vortex. Eggman after seeing what happened yelled: "What is your goal, Mecha Sonic. You lost already once, why are you trying again?" The robot gave Eggman a long look and answered: "I have a new master, one that will help me succeed in destroying Sonic. He needs you too. So you can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice." Eggman didn't answer. "The choice is yours..." "Fine I will do it, but I will watch you." "Correct, just saying that I liked it more when Sonic beat you up." "The feeling is mutual", answered Eggman before he flew into the vortex...

**A bit short but the next chapter will start soon. Besides this will be the first A/N for this story, so a few rules, I will take every suggestion in consideration. Second, NO PAIRINGS! Third, critical reviews are always welcome. Fourth, after I finish this story I will remove A/N from all chapters.**


	3. C1:Old friends meet, old enemies appear

_werewolf lover99, I won't include your character because the characters are already set. You can incorporate him in your own story though_

**At evil HQ**

When Bowser waked up he din't now what happened, or where he was or who he was. "Ugh... What happened?" He asked to himself. Then it all came back, he got beaten by Mario, again. Or was it Mario. He wasn't too sure this time. Then he looked around. The only thing that he saw was a fat man. He recognized him. It was Dr. Eggman, an evil scientist who he knew from sporting events. One time Eggman even accidentally ended up in his world! Eggman was still unconcious. Bowser walked up to Eggman and started shaking him. "Wake up, Eggman. Wake up! WAKE UP!" Eggman woke up: "What happened? Where am I... ACK Bowser!" HE screamed and started running around "I'm no longer mad at you, Eggman it's over. On the other hand where are we?" "I don't know. Just a question how did you end up here?" "I got sucked in a huge vortex." "Really, me too!" Then out of nowhere a voice exclaimed: "You are finally awake..." "Who is there?" The door opened and the robed figure walked in. "YOU!" Roared Bowser. "I ssssee you're awake Bowssser and the Egghead too..." "Wait on for a second," exclaimed Doctor Eggman. "You're... Ex-Captain Basilisx" "You found out haven't you?" exclaimed Basilisx. "YOU! You're the one who turned his back on me when he found out that he was modified by me!" "Ssssssssso what you got a problem?" "YES! I want to break you in piece-" "Stop fighting. The boss wants to speak to you..." "YOU!" exclaimed Bowser when he heard the voice. "Yes it's me Turbo Mecha Sonic. Basilisx, stop fighting, we need them" "Fine..." He walked with Basilisx out of the room. "You two need to come too!" Bowser and Eggman looked at each other and walked out of the room.

**At a crash site**

Mario wake up. He looked around him. He saw a blue hedgehog lying on the ground. He knew who it was, it was Sonic. He stood up and walked up to Sonic. The hedgehog looked like he had suffered a blow to the head. **Mario began talking. **Yes talking Mario was suprised too, normally he said nothing because he liked listening to others more. "Wake up." Sonic opened his eyes and looked at him: "Mario, are you here to, I could have sworn I saw you talking" "But I'm talking! "ACK, how could that happen?" "I don't know." "Anyway maybe we should be looking around for where we are." "Good idea." They started looking around, when someone walked to them. "You're finally awake I see." They both turned around: "Who are you," "Bettter give us your name pal!" "Calm down, I'm Black Mage, Wizard."

**After crashing into a new world both enemies and villians alike have found allies, but who is the boss of Basilisx and Turbo Mecha Sonic? And is this new being completely trustable? Find out on the next chapter of World Fused**

_A/N_

_This story is mostly introduction and definiton of the heroes and the villians. The OC in the characters has appeared..._


	4. C2: Evil is afoot

**At evil HQ**

"This way, be careful!" Mecha Sonic exclaimed. They were currently in a machine room. "What is this place?" asked Eggman. "Thissss is the placccce where we were resssstored to full power." Exclaimed Basilisx. "Now then, beyond this door is our master, please wait outside..." Basilisx and Mecha Sonic left the room, leaving Bowser and Eggman alone. "So, what do you think?" Asked Bowser. "Well they seem honest about one thing, that their master is very powerful." "I tought that as well, but what will we do now?" "Waiting." And so they waited. And now we cut to Basilisx and Turbo Mecha Sonic, whom walked in the room of their master. "They are awakened and ready to view you master!" "Let them in!" "Ssssir I will let them in!" Basilisx walked outside. "How much do you trust Basilisx?" asked the master. "A lot, but he seems to hold an hatred for Bowser and Eggman, I'm not sure if that's safe." "I agree." Basilisx walked back in the room with Bowser and Eggman following them. "Welcome Bowser, Eggman. I see you have awakened at last." "Yes we have." "Good I want you to work with me." "But why?" "I need to get rid of someone I hate. Let me tell you something about this place..."

**At the crash forest**

"So, you are Black Mage, and you are a wizard?" "Yes, and you two are Mario and Sonic, correct?" "Correct." "You need to come with me, to my house, it's extremely important, don't delay!" With those words said BM walked away from the forest. "Do you trust him, Mario?" asked Sonic. "Yes." Sonic looked at Mario, "I still don't understand why you have become so talky talky all of the sudden. Did something happen in those few months?" "I'm as surprised as you are, but maybe he knows the answers." "Speaking about him, do you trust him?" "I dunno, he seems nice, but so did Jr. Troopa." "Good point." "We should wait and see what is go-" BM walked back to them, "Aren't you coming along?" "Yes." They walked away from the scene.

**At evil HQ**

"... and that's how I want to conquer the world and get rid of BM forever." Bowser growled, "And where do we come in Mr. Kidnapper?" "You see, technically speaking it's impossible for **me** to kill him." "So you need us to do it huh? Don'take it personal but FORGET IT!" The master frowned, "You have a chance of defeating Mario and Sonic." Bowser yelled "I'm in" Eggman said, "No way." The master sighed, "If you don't come along I will give you to Basilisx. He's quite angry at you for messing with his genes." *Gulp* "I... I... I'm in." The master stood up and walked out of the room, signaling everyone else to follow him. They walked past the restorer room. He then walked to an elevator,pressed the button to floor 7 and a feew seconds later they got there. "I figured you could use a workroom. So I build one for you just in case, Orbot and Cubot are already there." Bowser frowned, "What about my troops, are they safe?" Basilisx turned around."Yessss they are ssssafe, the Masssster insssissssted on killing them but I let then live, after all I only hold a grudge againssssst you not the other Koopa's.." "And my sons and dauhted, and Kamek and Kammy?" "They are sssafe too." Then the master turned around, "This is for you," He pressed a little switch. Lights began flickering and soon a big airship appeared. "This is the Omega Doomship MK. II" Bowser turned around, "Thanks friend, how can I ever repay you?" "By getting the elemental crystals."

_What are the elemental crystals? What is the important problem? Stay tuned for the next chapter of World Fused!_

* * *

**This one took a little longer to make, update schedule is going to be twice a month at least, not saying anything else. No dates in the month but just twice a month!**


	5. C3: Major Plotting

At BM's house

Mario and Sonic were gasping at the immense size of the building. "You live here?" "No, I live in that little house over there." "Oh." "Let's go inside." Mario and Sonic: *facepalm.* "Don't dawdle."

_Inside_

"Tbe situation is dire, if you two have come here the profecies are coming true. I assume that you have many questions for me, am I not right." "Yes, for example HOW DID YOU FIND US?" "Yeesh calm down, I am going to tell you."

_And now we switch to a flashback_

A few days ago... "What a beautiful night," exclaimed Black Mage. He was standing outside. "If the books are correct there is going to be a lot of stars falling tonight. Let's see where is that stupid video cam..." He found the video cam and turned it on. "All set and ready to record. Just in time too, the first ones are already falling." He pushed a button when he heard a big crack. "What was that?" Black Mage looked around. "WOW, those falling stars are bright!" Upon closer inspection he saw it weren't meteorites at all. He vaguely recorded a green light, a pitch black glowing light, an orange light, two pink lights and a red light. Two lights in particular flew close by him, those were red and blue. After sawing them crash nearby he walked to them. What he saw lying there was a weird sight. There was a plumber and a blue hedgehog lying there. "Weird, who are they, and how did they get here?" Obviously no one answered him. "Well it looks like they were sent through a wormhole. I better leave them here, their atoms are still unstable."

_Back inside_

"...So that answers that question. Anything else?" "Have you seen where those other lights were going?" "Nope." "Then I guess there aren't any other questions." "Good, now for the reason I wanted you to come here. Long ago, all of our worlds were one. And when I say long think of around a few years after the creation of this planet. So anyway, those worlds contained a lot of evil stuff, so my ancestors decided to trap those things inside books and transform them into energy. Unfortunately the worlds were split in the process. It wasn't a problem at the time, but a few billion years later, one chucklehead gets the idea to make the prophecy which causes all destruction. This prophecy speaks of when evil and heroes unite at The Alpha Continent, the world will be doomed. Or it will transform in a bowl of two goldfish. Both ways aren't what you want to happen." Sonic and Mario looked in shock at each other. "Is there any way to prevent this?" asked Mario after a period of silence. "Yes, I believe there is a way to prevent this. The only way to prevent this disaster is to search out the elemental crystals and bring them to the base of the villain." "WHAT VILIAN!" yelled Mario and Sonic at the same time. "That's confidential and not necessary for you to know." Mario and Sonic sighed. Finally Sonic spoke up. "What are the elemental crystals? Some kind of things that control power?" "Yes, there are four actually, each of one element. The Crystal of Fire, Earth, Water and Wind. It should be noted however that the crystals are incomplete." "How so?" "When the worlds were split fourteen pieces, seven for each world, came of the crystals in order to stabilize this connection. However if any of them are here currently, they will fuse with the cyrstals, giving them back their power. I recall that the one sent to Sonic's world was Cha.. Chao... Chasm... Gah, I can't remember it!" Sonic walked to him and said "You could not be speaking of a Chaos Emerald by chance?" "Correct, I remember it now! As for Mario, have you heard of a crystal related gem?" "Ummm... what about the Crystal Stars.?" "You are both smart, we will make for the library, there is a book there about ancient prophecies. Let's go." Black Mage was about to leave when he heard a rumbling noise. "What was that?" "I don't know about Mario but I could use some chili dogs." "A mushroom could be nice." Black Mage pointed towards the fridge. "There is some food in here, take what you need." _When the heroes were eating something else happened..._

At Omega Doomship Mk. II

Bowser was sitting in his chair, currently he was exploring this new world, but wherever he went he saw volcanoes rising everywhere. INTERCOM:YOU ARE NOW LEAVING THE MASTER LANDS, BE CAREFUL FOR HEROES. As soon as Bowser left the lands the sky changed from red to a blueish color. "Well, at least the sky has changed. I still don't understand how Mecha Sonic and Basilisx arrived here. Their master, I don't trust him a lot but at le-". He was cut off by a a screen appearing, a koopatrol was on it. "Lord Bowser we have detected unusual energy readings. The scanners are going haywire!" "Put it on the main screen". "Yes, lord Bowser". A big screen appeared showing a female hedgehog and a princess with a Toad lying on the ground. "Well if it isn't Peach, and if the doc is correct that should be Amy Rose, Sonics self-proclaimed girlfriend. Koopatrol, take both girls to the guest room. Take care of the pink one, unless you want to get a hammer in your head". "The orders are given". Bowser chuckled and was happy for the first time he arrived in this weird world...

At evil HQ

The Doomship was flying back in. "Hey, Egghead I'm back!" Eggman who had been talking with Cubot about the fact that he shouldn't create another E-100 series looked up. "Yes, my name is Eggman". "Whatever I have got something for you. Here!" He threw an unconcious Amy Rose off the ship. "Where did you find her?" "She was lying along with Peach on the ground". "So you took her with you as well, good thinking now we have a hostage". Basilisx and Mecha Sonic came walking in the room. "What do you want?" "The master said we are part of the Doomship crew," replied Mecha Sonic. "Believe me we're about asssss happy about thissss assssss you are," added Basilisx. "Well, Basilisx, you are captain of the guard again, Mecha you are security officer on the ship which equals: kill any intruders without a pass." They both nodded. _And so our heroes learned more about their quest to save the universe. In the meantime Bowser found Peach and Sonics girlfriend, Amy. Will the heroes protect the end of the universe? Will any other characters show up? Check it out on the next Chapter of World Fused"._

A/N

**This was a cool chapter, beware however that thus far this is one of the more important chapters in the story so it's quite long.**


	6. C4: Earth Crystal and the Heroes

Outside BM's house.

"Where is this library, I'm bored of waiting," asked Sonic. "It's the big building which you mistook for my house." "I want to see Luigi again". Both looked at him, "That was random...". They arrived at the front door. BM opened the door. "This is the big library of books," "Original name," said Mario. "This library was build at the beginning of time, when they weren't thinking about names yet, if you want to find a really stupid name go to the forest of trees in Elfland".

_Between two books_

I hate this title

Writer: Not me.

"Let's see... Help searching please". Mario started searching on the top floor, Sonic on the bottom floor and Black Mage decided to start up the index computer to 'find' the book, but in reality to play a game. "Not true!" If you say so. "Does it bother anyone else that the fourth wall doesn't exist?" "Nah, this is one of the important places in the world. The fourth wall is meant to not exist in thise places. WHAT HOW DID HAPPEN WITHOUT ME KNOWING IT!" The sudden yell made both Mario and Sonic jump up, "What is it?" "The very crystal of earth itself is in the library!" "Do you know where?"" asked Sonic. "I wanna see Luigi again". "Can you shut up about Luigi, I'm sure he's fine," said Sonic. "If you say so". "About the Earth Crystal, I will search for it, you guys keep looking for the prophecy". "Good!". They began searching for two things now, the Earth Crystal, and the book of Prophecies.

"Hey, I can't find the Earth Crystal up here, so I'm going in the basement, okay?" "Right, whatever".

Sonic was looking through every single book to see how it was named. "Light of Judgement, Summoning for starters, Ramuh: A history, Ifrit: Hellfire, Shiva: Diamond Dust. Nope, not here". Mario in the meantime was searching too. "Let's see, Finding lost things for starters, Finding your lost books: How not to lose them again, finding lost family members...! This book will help me find Luigi! I better take it with me". Sonic was searching in a different portion of the library. "Boy, this place is huge, it's gonna take me forever to find that book. Whoa!" Sonic tripped over something that fell out of a book he was searching through. "GRR, wait a book let's see..." He bended over to look at it... and caused several other bookcase that were fragily standing behind him falling on top of him. "ARGH, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!" Groaning he crawled away from the bookcase. "Now about that book, hmmmmmmm... 'Book of Prophecies'. YES, I was right, I was right! It's the book". Mario, who just put the book in his overalls looked down, "What is it Sonic, did you find something?" "I found the book!" "Great let's go down to the basement to tell Black Mage!"

In the basement...

Black Mage was in trouble. He walked down in the basement, and when he arrived there he already saw something was out of place. The ancient book of world-nuking spells was gone. "?, how could that happen!" When wlking further he noticed the Earth Crystal lying in the place where the book once was! When BM walked closer he noticed that the Earth Crystal was trying to tell him something: "G... g... go... a... aw... awa... away...". "What is that? Oh well I suppose someone hasn't cleaned the library so the book of spells is probably upstairs". When he walked up to the Crystal he noticed the air changing, it began reeking of dead bodies. It smelled worse than BM after he stabbed someone. Out of nowhere when BM was about to touch the Crystal ,the sky began rumbling. Looking around he saw a dark koopatrol standing in a corner... "You, who are you?" "That'ssssss none of your conccccccern...". "Target: Earth Crystal. Goal:Aquire". BM looked in the other corner and saw a robot that looked similar to Sonic! "Take your hands of the Earth Crystal". "No way, you have to go over my dead body!" "If we have to do that, then we will do that!"

Upstairs

Sonic and Mario were about to enter the basement when they noticed a horrible stench coming up from the basement. "That smell, that is it can't be IT'S BASILISX". "OH SHOOT, I thought he was gone for good after you and Luigi kicked his ass". "I did!" They didn't stop arguing when they heard a yell coming from the basement. They looked at each other, and Mario climbed on Sonic's back. Sonic ran down in the basement, with both yelling, "We're coming BM!"

Battle log: Black Mage & Mario & Sonic VS Basilisx & Turbo Mecha Sonic

Turbo Mecha Sonic: Three against one is hardly fair

Basilisx: Unlessssss we're fighting.

Basilisx used 'STAT MODIFIER'

The enemies stats have increased!

Turbo Mecha Sonic used ROBOT KICK against Sonic.

Sonic is hurt! Sonic: -12 HP

It's Mario's turn!

HP: 50

Jump (2 damage, hits random)Hammer (6 damage)ItemJump (2 damage, hits random)Hammer (6 damage)Item

Mario used HAMMER against Basilisx.

Basilisx appears unphased!

Mario: He wasn't even hurt at all!

Basilisx countered with Claw Splitter!

Mario is hurt! Hammer has been sliced in two! Mario: -20 HP

It's Sonic's turn!

HP: 38

Spin Dash (5 HP)Homing Attack (Can't miss, 3 HP, Can be executed multiple times in a row!)ItemSpin Dash (5 HP)Homing Attack (Can't miss, 3 HP, Can be executed multiple times in a row!)Item

Sonic used SPIN DASH against Turbo Mecha Sonic.

Turbo Mecha Sonic dodged!

Turbo Mecha Sonic countered with CHAOS SPEAR!

Sonic: How did he know that!

Mario: We can't hurt them, they are too powerful for us!

Turbo Mecha Sonic: The very crystal of Earth is powering us! You can't do a thing!

Mario: I will break the crystal then!

BM: No Mario, if you do that the entire ecosystem will blow up!

Sonic: What can we do then?

BM: Good question.

You lost against Basilisx and Turbo Mecha Sonic!

"And now we will bring the crysssstal to our massster!" "Stop... you can't... do that!" "Stop, fiend! I'm not strong but I will send you back to your base!" Everyone was shocked, because they saw no-one talking! "Who is that, this is getting creepy!" Sonic and Mario were even more confused when Baslisx and Mecha Sonic dissapeared! "That was the Earth Crystal," answered BM. "It's trying to talk in your mind. I advise to listen to what it has to say and obey it". "He's right, heroes. I'm one of the four Elemental Crystals. Each Crystal is currently in danger, you must find them and unite them... Those you just saw are the stealers of the Crystals, you must stop them! My time is running out, but... now this that each of you has the power to restore the world. Save it heroes of dimensions!" "We're the heroes of dimensions!" "That title..." "Yes, you four are the heroes of dimensions! I will soon shatter, and you will have to take the pieces that are left, or you will destroy the world! Now this however you can't t-" The crystal shattered. "We can't what?" "Nevermind that we have to save the universe!" "First we have to take the pieces of the Crystal, like it said." Mario walked up to one. He grabbed it and placed it in his hammerspace.

You aquired the Power Crystal of jumping! You can now use Charge Jump to charge your jumps. You can also use multibounce to hit all enemies at once!

Sonic walked up to the second piece. He grabbed it too but didn't place it in his hammerspace, he looked inside of it. "Why is here a picture of Shadow?" "Who's Shadow?" "Nevermind". Sonic placed the picture in his hammerspace.

You aquired the Power Crystal of speed! You can now charge your Spin Dash. You can also use Sonic Flare!

BM also walked up to one. He looked at it and then quickly hid it under his robes.

You aquired the Power Crystal of -ra Magic. Your spells are upgraded to -RA spells. You can also cast Summon magic, but are limited to Shiva, Ifrit, Ramuh and Chocobo!

"Why did you come down here? It was too dangerous! You could have been killed!" BM shook his head angrily. "We have found the book of prophecies!" "Great, now let's have a look at that prophecy upstairs, this place is in need of some serious cleaning!

At Evil HQ

"You lost, against them!" The master was extremely angry at Mecha Sonic, who brought the news. "Yes, and they have the crystal of Earth! Luckly we have the other Crystals already!" "That's not enough, in order to fullfill my plan I need that last Crystal! Get it back!" Baslisx came running in the room. "I warped away the Cryssstalssss, jussst assss you asked!" "WHAT DID YOU DO!" "You ssssssaid warp away the Cryssstalsssss." "NO I DID NOT! YOU ARE A TOTAL *censored*. You two will be punished with collecting the Crystalsss again".

Somewhere else in the Evil HQ

"We need an army of robots, Eggy. So get to work!" "MY NAME IS EGGMAN!" "I couldn't care less". "Orbot get to work at those robots!" "Yes sir, whatever you say sir!" Basilisx and Mecha Sonic came walking in. "The enemy has the Earth Crystal, we have to collect the others!" "If you insist..."

_The Heroes have the first Crystal, but the enemy is also trying to make progress. What is in the prophecy? What is the secret behind Basilisx and Mecha Sonics strength? Where are Luigi and Shadow? Find out in the next Chapter of World Fused!_

**This Chapter was cool to write. Thanks for reviewing. If you have an account I will sent you a PM if I think it needs an answer. If you don't have an account... I will answer them in the A/N. About the Battle log... This will be the way I present every fight! Keep reviewing and stay tuned!**


	7. C5: Shadows and learning

A/N

**Normally I wouldn't place an A/N first but I updated the previous chapter so check that out first!**

Back Upstairs

Everyone walked back upstairs. When they were back up Sonic showed the book to everyone. "This is the book of prophecies... right?" "Yes. Now let's see". BM opened the book and began reading out loud:

THE PROPHECY

When the three appear, to save the world, Opposition will be there, Unite the four, or all will be in despair, The opposition will rule them all, Dark will appear, at the ALPHA continent, The Power of the Crystals, Each kept sacred, Will bring **him** forth, The being of doom, The betrayer, The mind extension, If the ALPHA continent does appear, Darkness will become Light, The worlds will...

The prophecy is cut short

"Can someone explain to me what this means?" "I'm confused". "Let's see, the three are obviously us, the four are clearly the crystals. I have no idea what the dark is and who will be brought forth". "The crystals... they contain the power to do something but what?" "Maybe we should think about the crystals!" "Great idea". The thought of a crystal and their powers... Mario tought about the Wind Crystal, Sonic tought about the Water Crystal, and BM tought about the Earth Crystal. Somewhere else Shadow tought about the Fire Crystal. The Earth Crystal shards began glowing again. A faint image of the full crystal appeared. "You have awakened me Dimension Warriors. You can call upon my power whenever you want!" The Dimension Warriors learned HP-Booster! "As for your next task you should find the fire crystal". The image fainted in mist. "So.. where is the fire crystal?" "There is a map..." *Mario and Sonic faint* "in my house. You okay?"

In BM's house

"Here's the map." "Let's see, here, the Fire Crystal is on Mt. Hot!" "Mt. Hot? Then I know a guy who can take us there. We have to go to the city of Rmele!" "We should prepare ourselves". _Our heroes prepare ourselves, and so they departed on a trek for the Crystals. They battled a lot of evil enemies and killed The Evil Trio without trouble!_ . .. ...  
**NOT.**

In Rmele

In the hustling and bustling city of Rmele a black hedgehog was looking at the market from a window. He had been there for nearly a week, ever since he arrived at this weird world. He tought again about how he arrived there...

A week ago

"I'm going inside, Eggman has already six of the seven Chaos Emeralds!" These words were spoken by a blue hedgehog. "As always, I couldn't care less". "Thanks for your opinion Shadow". The Hedgehog ran inside. Shadow, leaving in order to mind his own bussines was shocked when he saw two dark figures talking. He recognized one of them immedeatly, the other... not. One of them dissapeared in a vortex while the other flew inside the factory. "Weird, what's Mecha Sonic doing on the loose? All of the sudden he had a weird feelingg inside of him that made him feel like there was something really wrong here, because the last time he saw Mecha Sonic all worlds were in danger. Back then Omega and Rouge, and as he heard later, Sonics friends were presumed dead. Shadow warped the Chaos Emeralds away. When they met Mario and Luigi they stopped Mecha Sonic, but after he went home, something more suprising happened. After they arrived there, the Emeralds began glowing. Then he saw a miracle happening, slowly Mobius began reviving itself. Still for Shadow that wasn't the biggest miracle. The biggest miracle was probably the fact that all of their friends were revived! After that everything in Mobius went back to normal ... except for two things.

Mario and Luigi sometimes dropped by for a visit.

Shadow hated to admit it, but he was loosening up a bit.

After Shadow tought all of that, he saw a light glowing. He was absorbed by the light. "Is ... that Chaos Control? , and then he fainted...

At the ARK

Shadows first memories were those of getting awakened inside a stasis tube. "Doctor, the creature has been awakened". When Shadow opened his eyes he saw a man with a white mustache bowing over him. "This is the ultimate lifeform, I will call it Shadow... Shadow fainted again.

At the ARK - around one month later

Shadow had gotten accustomed to the lab he was kept in. He came to understood that the man who created him was Gerald Robotnik, a great scientist of his time. But appearantly today was a big day, considering the fact that a lot of scientists were running in and outside the lab. However it had been quiet for ten minutes now. The door opened and Gerald came walking in, along with a girl having blonde hair and wearing blue clothes "Shadow, this is my granddaughter Maria..." Shadow fainted.

At the ARK - time unknown

Shadow had been locked in a tube. He had been fleeing from GUN soldiers for a while now, along with Maria. "...sayonara, Shadow The Hedgehog!" He fell in outer space, but not quick enough before seeing Maria getting shot by a Soldier. Shadow fainted.

Present Day

Shadow was looking down, being depressed about what he got reminded of. After those memories he woke up inside a a warm bed. When he looked around he saw a man walking in the room. Shadow heard that he was found out cold and appearantly was struck by a meteor. All what Shadow could think of was returning home. Or... the last few hours had been weird for him. He was standing there just like he did now, but then this weird crystal-shaped thing conked him in the head. Afterwards he noticed that it tried to say something, after decihipering it he found out he was a Dimension Warrior and that the fate of he world was at stake. Somehow that wasn't suprising. And then a really weird thing happened. Out of nowhere an image formed in Shadows mind, it was an image of a crystal with wind behind it, it was in a giant fortress. "This is getting even stranger... Hey what's that?" On the market a kid wasz talking to a face that he knew awfully well. "Well well, looks like Egghead came here as well." Or at least Orbot and Cubot did. Shadow walked down and opened the door and calmly walked outside, "...I told you kid we want to know where Sonic is. If you're not telling us where he is I have to hurt you". Shadow walked behind the two robots and calmly tapped Orbot on the back. "Hi, Orbot, you're acting weird, how dare you bully a kid". Orbot turned around looking a little scared, "EEEEEK! Sh-Sh-Shadow! Cubot call the Goomba's!" Cubot who was trying to ask a lantern pole if he saw Sonic turned around. "If you ask me we could save ourselves the trouble. If we let the Goomba's know they will tell the elite trio so they get all the glory! I say we take him out ourselves!" Shadow got in a battle stance, "If you insist!"

Shadow VS Orbot and Cubot

Shadows Turn!

HP: 99

Attack (16 HP)

Chaos Powers

Chaos Control (32 HP, needs one-turn cooldown)

Chaos Spear (8 HP, hits seven times)

Chaos Blast (Max HP/Current HP at time of execution, requires 3 turns loading)

Item

**Attack**

Chaos Powers

Items

Shadow teleported behind Orbot and hit him in the head!

Orbot:Get ready Cubot!

Orbot is charging!

Cubot is charging!

Shadow's turn!

HP:99

Attack

Chaos Powers

Chaos Control

**Chaos Spear**

Chaos Blast

Item

Shadow executed Chaos Spear on Cubot

Cubot Defense=2

Cubot took 42 damage!

Orbot and Cubot executed SUPER DRAIN!

Shadow took 98 damage!

All enemies are fully healed!

It's Shadows turn! **HP:1** Shadow: CHAOS BLAST!

All enemies took 99/1=99 damage

Orbot has been defeated!

Cubot is still alive!

Cubot attacked Shadow!

Shadow dodged!

Crystal: Shadow...

Shadow: Gah!

Crystal: Shadow use HP-Booster!

A new command has been unlocked!

Attack

Chaos Powers

!Crystal Command!

**!HP-Booster!**

Item

Shadow used HP-Booster

Shadow is fully healed!

Shadow gets another turn!

**Attack**

Chaos Powers

Crystal Command

Item

Shadow attacked Cubot!

Cubot took 16 damage!

Cubot has been defeated

You won against Orbot and Cubot!

You got 1000 gil!

You received 10 Exp.

Shadow leveled up!

HP 99 - 500 CP 0 - 3 ATK 1 - 1 DEF -1 - 3 EXP 0 - 10

After the fight

"Harf.. well played". Cubot and Orbot left. "That was odd... Hey kid, are you okay?" "EEK! Don't hurt me!" The kid fled the market... or what was left of it anyway. Shadow turned around and saw a lot of people coming his way. "I bet those humans aren't going to want a handshake from me...". "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow appeared inside. "What's with this crystal anyway?" The crystal remained quiet. Downstairs he heard a yell, "Hey, Shadow come and look at this newspaper it's about two other meteors slamming in the earth! Shadow walked downstairs and read the headline:

**Two more Meteors found**

Recently two meteors were found on Mt. Hot. These meteors weren't the first which were found on this place. The police is still searching out why the meteors crashed here, but a wittness claimed to have seen a human-sized bat and a weird looking robot with an Omega sign. The police hasn't found the two beings and if they're spotted it will be aa big mystery about how the robot is related to the Planet Omega. Have you seen these two? Contact us immeaditly with the following number 0123-100-101-102-103!

"That sounds like Rouge and Omega! Tell me where is Mt. Hot?" "I don't know, but I know Cid does!" "Cid?" "The best airship engineer there is! His shop opens tomorrow, then he will talk with you!" Shadow walked upstairs "Waiting for Tommorow it is then!"

At Evil HQ

"YOU FAILED!" roared Eggman. "Sorry boss, but we know Shadow is here too!" "Shadow? Looks like Mr. Sunshine is here too! I have a big suprise for him! Bowser!" Bowser who was watching TV looked up:"Yeah?" "Inform Basilisx and Mecha that Project Dark is on a higher prioriy, Shadow has been located!" Bowser nodded and began asking through the speakers:"Basilisx and Mecha Project Dark has high Priority. Shadow the hedgehog has been located!"

Somewhere else in the evil HQ

"Thanks for the update, as for the next part... unleash the knucklehead, Mecha!" Mecha Sonic left the room, "Basilisx, how are Bowser and Eggman doing?" "Very well, the lassst time I saw them Bowsssser wasssss watccccching TV and Eggman threw a wrench at Cubot for failing to defeat Sssssshadow... Their loyalty issss asssured!" "Great job Basilisx, how are Peach and Amy doing?" "I have no idea ssssir, ssssshall I check on them?" "Yes!" Basilisx left the throne room. "BM, soon it will be over!"

_The prophecy has been shown, they began their search in the city of Rmele, in the meantime it looks like Shadow is searching for the other members of team Dark. Will our heroes find Shadow, is he willing to help? And how will Knuckles react for being called a knucklehead? Stay tuned for the next Chapter of World Fused!_

**Extremely fun chapter, the longest to date! For those interested there will be a sequel... probably. This is also a bit of a makeup for being so long away from the story. Originally Shadow's part was for the next chapter, but otherwise it would feel... incomplete.**


	8. C6: The Quest for the Crystals Begins!

At BM's house

"You guys ready or what?" "Yes we are ready, so where are we going first?" "We will go to the village of Mages first for supplies, behind there is a cave that leads to Rmele!" "What are we waiting for? The earlier we're there, the quicker we can save my bro!" "Just... stop stressing out about Luigi! I'm sure he's fine!" "Speaking of Sidekicks I want to see Tails as well!" "Tails is an odd name!" "His real name is Miles Prower". "Miles Prower... interesting". BM closed the door behind him and began walking away, Mario looked at Sonic and said:"I'm sure Tails is fine he is probably searching for us as well!"

On the way to the village of Mages

Mario and Sonic were interested by the way the roads looked, some of them were spiraling others were straigt but rotated when you stepped on them. What also was interesting were the animals on the pad, it were Frogs, Crickets, Raves, Goombas, Toads, wait... Goomba's! "Why were we sent to check out this place, it looks so nice and beautiful IT'S MAKING ME SICK!" "Well if you stopped complaining for once we could be searching for them elsewhere!" Mario walked up to them. "What are you two Goombas doing here?" "Hey you, indentificate yourself! Oh, wait nevermind you're Mario!" Sonic walked up to them too, "What's wrong Mario? If we don't continue Black Mage will leave us here!" "Blue Hedgehog? Johnson look him up!" "No need for that! It's Sonic!" Black Mage walked towards them, "And what are you supposed to be, a mushroom with brown paint over you?" "Grrrrr, no I'm one of King Bowsers troops a Goomba! We are not weak so don't kill us... please?" "A mushroom who lived near pollution!" "Now you've got me angry". The Goomba was getting furious and looked like he was going to toast BM. Sonic turned around and began calming Black Mage: "Keep quiet, we're not searching for a fight…yet". Mario however jumped on the Goombas.

Dimension Warriors VS 2 Goombas

Actions:

Jump (2 damage, hits randomly)Charge (adds 1 damage to Jump)Multibounce (Hits all enemies once)Hammer (6 damage)Crystal CommandHP-BoosterItem

* * *

Spin Dash (5 HP)Charge (adds 1 HP to Spin Dash)Homing Attack (Can't miss,3 HP, hits three times in a row)SpecialsSonic Flare (Ups ATK, 14 damage)Crystal CommandHP-BoosterItem

* * *

Attack (20 HP)MagicFire (Elemental, 10 damage on all)Thunder (Elemental, 10 damage on all)Blizzard (Elemental, 10 damage on all)Fira (Elemental, 25 damage on single target)Thundaga (Elemental, 25 damage on single target)Blizzaga (Elemental, 25 damage on single targetSummonChocobo (5 HP, hits 5 times, Can't miss, one turn charge)Ifrit (Fire, Elemental, 30 damage on all, 2 turn charge)Shiva (Ice, Elemental, 30 damage on all, 2 turn charge)Ramuh (Thunder, Elemental, 30 Damage on all, 2 turn charge)Item

* * *

Mario jumped first on the Goombas!

Goomba 1 took 2 damage!

Goomba 2 took 2 damage!

Sonics turn! HP:49

**Spin Dash**Homing AttackCrystal CommandItem

Sonic used Spin Dash on Goomba 1

Goomba 1 took 5 damage

Goomba 1 was defeated!

Mario's turn!

Jump**Hammer**Crystal CommandItem

Mario used Hammer on Goomba 2

Goomba 2 took 6 damage!

Goomba 2 was defeated!

Mario recieved 10 Exp.!

Mario leveled up!

HP:50 - 510 CP: 0 - 3 ATK: 1 - 10 DEF: 0 - 2

Sonic recieved 10 Exp.

Sonic leveled up! HP: 49 - 505 CP: 0 - 3 ATK: 1 - 5 DEF: 0 - 1

Black Mage recieved 10 Exp.

You won against Two Goombas

"Hmmm, that was most certainly odd". "So that is a goomba...". "Yes, they are from my world, I wonder how they got here?" "Well, it would make sense if the two villains are here, that must mean the villains from your world! And one of them has an army... interesting". "If Bowser is here than is Eggman here as well!" "Eggman?" Black Mage looked weird at them. Mario decided to explain it. "Eggman is not his true name, but well he is kinda round, shaped like an egg." "What is his true name?" "I only heard the last name, Robotnik, Sonic do you know his first name?" "It's, Ivo...". "IVO! That name is even more stupid than the name Sonic!" "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" "I meant Eggman..." "Maybe we should go to Mages, maybe they know more there!"

In the Evil HQ

"Sir, here is Knuckles!" "Ah... Good, you can leave now!" "YES SIR!" Knuckles was tied up and couldn't move he was looking angrily at the figure that was standing there. He had been on Angel Island like always guarding the Master Emerald, when the Emerald suddenly shattered and the pieces dissapeared, then... he saw him. A Koopa clad in armor and with a certain hatred in his eyes, he also smelled of death bodies. After that he didn't remember anything until he woke up inside a room, which was empty , and then another Koopa clad in armor came and got him to this guy. "I want to know what's going on here and how I can get back to home, I have an Emerald to guard!" "Knucklehead," "HOW DID YOU CALL ME!" The figure just ignored him and continued:"I don't want you here, you were transported by accident... and it's all Sonic's fault, he wanted to go and visit Mario but messed up his Chaos Control. The only way to get back is if you can somehow force Sonic to come to me, then I will warp you and Sonic back to your own world!" Knuckles was in doubt, he wasn't sure wether he could trust the guy, because he could also be lying considering Eggman used the same words in order to make Knuckles do stuff. "It's worth a try anyway". "Good, I knew we could work together without to much hassle. _hassle?_. "Where are they now?" "They are headed for Mt. Hoth, where one of my stupid minions warped away the Fire Crystal, if Sonic gets all four crystals, you will be stuck here forever. NOW STOP HIM!" "Thanks for the info". With those words Knuckles left the room, the figure was sitting and whispered to himself, _"I did never say that I would warp Mario away to his world..."_

In Mage Village

"Well this is Mage village, the village of Mages, and an nice place overall". Mario noticed something, "Why are there so many empty spots in this town?" "It's said that here in this place three major cities once where, when the world splitted they dissapeared all of the sudden". Sonic walked up to a guard. "Have you seen some robots walking around?" "Welcome to the village of Mages." "Hello, I asked a question!" "Welcome to the village of Mages." "ARGH, my question was Have you seen some robots walking around? Not to welcome me here!" "Welcome to the village of Mages."

_12 hours later_

"Welcome to the village of Mages." "I give up". "There were some robots walking around in town, they asked everyones name." "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" "I said-" "WHY DO YOU RESPOND NOW?" "I was just kidding Sonic the Hedgehog". "How do you know my name?" "Simple, Black Mage told me". "Black Mage?" "Erm... yeah, they don't trust outsiders so they say the same line over and over unless someone they know tells them their name". *Sonic Facepalm* "Did I say something wrong?" "No.. nothing, let's go".

At an unknown place

"The time has come," a voice said. (Called Voice1 from now on).

"Indeed" another voice said. (Called Voice2 from now on).

"Release the guardian" replied Voice1.

"Yes, it must be stopped" said Voice2.

_And so our heroes began their quest, having arrived in Mage Vilage and deducting that Bowser and Eggman ended up here as well, but in the meantime Evil has tricked Knuckles into helping them. Who are the mysterious voices? Will Shadow meet up with our friends? Find out on the next Chapter of World Teared!_

A/N

**MAJOR UPDATE**

**I'm renaming this Story to **World Fused** considering that is the actual event. If you read this please say that you read the authors note in your review. Otherwise I will hold off the next chapter until everyone reviews! BTW, I'm sorry I was having trouble with , it uploaded my content as only the first heading (IN HTML FORMAT!)**


End file.
